Sempre estarei com você, Sasuke kun
by moorg
Summary: Você foi a minha vida, Sasuke. Mas eu fui apenas um capítulo da sua.' One-shot SasuSaku. Baseada em P.S I love you, Clip Everytime - Britney Spears e com a Música Iris - Goo Goo Dolls.


Você morreu.

Arrependo-me amargamente daquele dia. Nós brigamos. Eu não tive a chance de me desculpar. Você se foi antes que eu chegasse no banheiro.

Me lembro perfeitamente de como aconteceu:

Eu te encontrei falando com o tal do Sai. Meu sangue ferveu como nunca. Você falava com ele de uma forma descontraída, à vontade. E isso me deu muita raiva. Eu nunca tinha te visto conversar daquele jeito com ninguém. Eu não conversei. Já cheguei dando um soco no Sai e saí te puxando pelo braço. Você reclamava da minha falta de modos e das grosserias, mas eu não me importava. Só o que tinha na minha cabeça era raiva, ódio.

Você puxou o seu braço com força e conseguiu se soltar. Já estávamos longe do Sai.

-Sasuke-kun, o que foi isso agora a pouco? - Você disse com os olhos raivosos. Se você soubesse o efeito que esses olhos tinham sobre mim...

-Qual é, Sakura; vai me dizer que você gostaria de me ver no maior papo, sorrindo numa boa com qualquer uma?

-O Sai não é qualquer um, Sasuke-kun! Ele é um amigo de muito tempo. E não, eu não gostaria de te ver conversando "no maior papo, numa boa" com qualquer uma. Até porque, se eu quisesse te trair, já teria o feito.

-Ah, então você é a gostosona que tem todos aos seus pés, está casada comigo e só não me trai por pena?

-Sasuke, eu não disse isso.

-Mas foi o que pareceu! "Se eu quisesse te trair, já teria o feito". Me poupe.

-Quer saber, eu não tenho porque está me explicando. Sou casada com você, sim, mas não sou sua propriedade. Tenho vida e vontades próprias. E hoje você vai dormir no sofá!

Quando me disse aquilo, nem acreditei. Eu, o grande Uchiha Sasuke, iria dormir no sofá? Lembro-me que na hora eu ri. Três horas depois, eu estava deitado no sofá com o meu travesseiro e coberto com um lençol fino. Nem um grosso edredom você me deu.

Você foi tomar banho na _nossa_ banheira. Já faziam trinta minutos que tinha entrado no banheiro. Nenhum ruído fazia. Resolvi ver se estava tudo bem. Abri a porta do banheiro que você deixou aberta. Estava jogada no chão, nua e ensangüentada. O desespero tomou conta de mim. Você era o que eu tinha de mais importante na vida.

**E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira  
Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora  
E tudo que posso provar é este momento  
E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida  
E cedo ou tarde se acaba  
Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite**

Fazia uma semana que você estava em coma. Passei essa semana inteira trancado no nosso apartamento. Dormia abraçado às suas coisas. A esperança de que você acordaria me mantinha de pé todos os dias. Eu ia ao hospital diariamente. Naruto foi me ver. Sempre o achei meio gay. O interesse que ele tinha por mim era estranhamente imenso. Mas até que ele era um bom amigo. E só você sabia disso.

O Dobe veio saber como nós estávamos. Uma semana sem você era uma eterna tortura. A minha vontade era entrar em coma junto com você e só acordar no mesmo dia, mas um minuto depois. Só para ter certeza de que quando eu acordasse, você estaria me olhando com aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava. E ainda amo.

**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito para não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Um mês depois, você me deixou. Levou consigo toda a minha felicidade e vontade de viver. Mais do que nunca, tive vontade de morrer. Para ter certeza de que ficaríamos juntos _para sempre._

Eu gritei. Gritei com todas as minhas forças. A minha garganta doía e meu rosto ficou vermelho. Chorei. De uma forma que nunca chorei antes. Pensava que a perda dos meus pais era a pior coisa do mundo; que eu nunca choraria como naquele dia. Mas houve uma perda pior. Sem meus pais, sentia saudades, tristeza. Mas continuei a viver. Sem você, não. Meu chão sumiu, meu mundo acabou, meu motivo para viver era inexistente.

Senti ódio de mim pelas vezes que falei que iria para a casa do Naruto e ia para o bar. Nunca te traí. Jamais tive desejo por outra mulher, depois de você. Você era a única para mim.

**E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão  
Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras  
Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes  
Sim, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva**

Eu queria sumir, desaparecer. Não queria ver mais ninguém. Sem você, tudo estava acabado. Admito que tentei me matar por diversas vezes, mas não consegui. Imaginava que você estava ao meu lado e me impedia de cometer o ato. Me sentia estúpido por pensar assim. Você estava morta. Não estava mais comigo. Nunca mais eu te veria. Aquele sorriso infantil, o olhar penetrante... Jamais veria nada disso novamente. Meu álbum de fotos transbordava de imagens suas. Todas as noites os pegava para te ver. Falava com as fotos como se estivesse falando com você. Sentia que você estava ali e isso me confortava. O suficiente para conseguir dormir. Mesmo sendo por pouco tempo.

**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Naruto me chamou de idiota. Era engraçado como ele sempre chegava na hora que eu estava vendo o seu álbum. Variei os horários por diversas vezes, mas ele sempre sabia a hora que eu _estava te vendo_. Aquele idiota. Ele conseguiu me ver chorar. Isso era um direito reservado apenas à você. Nem os meus pais me viram chorar! Quando eu apanhava, segurava o choro e só o soltava quando estava sozinho e tinha certeza de que ninguém me veria. Mas duas pessoas viram: Você e o Dobe. Só você me importava, na verdade. Do jeito que eu estava, nem me importava que o mundo me visse chorando. A sua falta me consumia. A saudade tomava conta de mim. Você era a única que sabia como eu realmente sou.

**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Naquele mês eu recebi uma carta sua. No primeiro momento, fiquei extremamente irritado. Pensei que fosse uma brincadeira idiota. Só depois fui notar a caligrafia. Aquela linda caligrafia de mulher em seus 34 anos. Nem acredito que você se foi tão cedo. Não tive nem a chance de te ver com rugas.

Abri a carta e nem acreditei no que eu li. Era realmente inacreditável. Tinha coisas que eu considerava impossíveis e hoje eu entendo. À partir daquele mês, eu comecei a receber uma carta sua de mês em mês. Isso me manteve vivo. E me espere, Sakura. Um dia estaremos juntos _novamente_.

"_Sasuke-kun,_

Imagino que agora você esteja assustado ou pensando que é uma simples brincadeira sem graça de algum babaca, mas não é. Eu te escrevi essa carta no dia em que brigamos, antes de tomar o meu banho. Lembra quando eu fui pegar seu travesseiro e o lençol e demorei MUITO no quarto? Foi porque estava te escrevendo esta carta.

Eu morri. Não estamos mais juntos. Não como antes, pois sempre estarei perto de você. Sim, eu sabia que iria morrer. Descobri que tinha um câncer quando tinha 33 anos.

Não morra junto comigo, por favor, Sasuke-kun. Continue a sua vida, seja aquela pessoa maravilhosa que só eu conhecia.Não se prenda à mim, por favor. Não se preocupe comigo, estarei sempre com você. Sei que já falei mais de uma vez que estarei sempre com você. E digo de novo: Sempre estarei com você. E não se comporte mal, tudo bem Sasuke-kun?

Seja feliz, muito feliz, meu Sasuke-kun. Tudo o que eu te peço é que não se esqueça de mim e que não deixe de viver. Eu fui apenas um capítulo da sua vida, meu amor.

Essa é só a primeira de muitas cartas que você vai receber.

Te amo muito.

Sakura."

Como se eu fosse me esquecer de você.

O que mais me surpreendeu depois de ler a carta, é que você não morreu de câncer. Morreu com a pancada que levou na cabeça ao escorregar no pano do banheiro e bater a cabeça na quina da pia.

**Owari.**


End file.
